Breaking Tradition
by fanwriter1245
Summary: When Jack meets a girl on the street, the two of them slowly begin to fall for each other. But can he love someone like her who is in the upper class? What about when he finds out who her father is? JackxOC
1. Cora

**This is a story I wrote the Newsies Pape Selling Competition. This actually ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would. I planned on it being one or two pages and it ended up being twelve. That's just how writing works!**

**Task: Favorite newsie falls in love (My favorite newsie is, and always will be, Jack Kelly...although half that reason is probably because he's played by Christian Bale...) I was so happy to get this prompt because people falling in love with each other is my forte. Don't believe me? Go read every story I've ever written.  
**

**Prompts:**

**-Object: Vaudeville tickets**

**-Dialogue: "Life is tough."**

**-Color: Green**

**Word Count: 6,300**

* * *

"Extra! Extra! See some of da world's deadliest animals right here in New York! Try to leave with your life if ya can!"

As Jack walked on the streets hawking out headlines about the opening of the Bronx Zoo, his heart wasn't in it as nearly as much as usual. Jack had been down in the dumps ever since Sarah had gone and fallen in love with someone else. She had told him that it wasn't personal, but her heart was telling her that she and the new guy were meant to be together. And so she left, leaving Jack alone.

All the others newsies attempted to cheer him up, but it was useless. Sarah had been his first real love. She was part of the reason he had decided to stay in New York rather than go to Santa Fe like he always wanted.

He was so lost in his thoughts about Sarah that he wasn't paying attention and ended up running straight into someone, dropping all of his papers to the ground. Jack bent down to pick them all up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a female voice said. He looked up to find a young woman, most likely around his age, on the ground helping him gather up his fallen stack. She was…really pretty.

"It was my fault," Jack said as he tried to stop staring.

"Oh no, the fault was entirely my own," the girl replied as they stood up. She handed him several of the papers from his stack. "I hope I didn't ruin any of your papers."

"No, they're all fine."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. There was just one problem. She was obviously in the upper class judging by the rather elegant green dress she wore. And someone like her shouldn't even be seen with someone like him.

Her golden locks were tied up into a half ponytail and all of it cascaded down her back in loose curly ringlets. It seemed to shine and glow as if in a competition to outshine the sun.

She gave him a very warm smile. "Let me make it up to you. I have two tickets for the vaudeville tonight. My father was supposed to take me, but something came up and he can't make it. I'm in need of someone to accompany me. Would you be interested?"

She was asking a newsie, someone who meant nothing compared to her, to accompany her somewhere? "I dunno. I'm not exactly cut out for fancy things such as dat."

"You don't have to dress up or anything. It's a lot of fun, I promise. I've been to several before. Please?"

How could he deny her request when she looked at him like that? "Alright," he conceded.

"Perfect!" she said happily. "Here's your ticket." She handed him a small green piece of paper that was nearly identical to the shade of her dress. "I'll meet you in front of the theater."

"See ya then," Jack replied.

"Oh!" she called before she walked off. "What was your name again?"

"Kelly. Jack Kelly."

"Lovely to meet you, Mr. Kelly."

"Just Jack."

"Very well, Jack. My name is Cora."

"Da pleasure's all mine."

As soon as Jack tried to leave for the theater that night, all the newsboys immediately hounded him, trying to figure out where he was headed.

"Come on, Cowboy," Racetrack whined. "What's da big secret?"

"It's nothin', Race. Honest."

Jack scurried out of the Lodging House before any more questions were asked. He didn't feel like explaining to them that someone from the upper class was asking him to escort her somewhere. He'd never hear the end of it.

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the theater that was listed on the ticket to meet Cora.

He found her waiting outside the entrance dressed exactly like she had been when he met her earlier.

"Jack!" she called. "Do you have your ticket?"

He pulled it out and showed it to her.

"Excellent! Let's go find our seats!"

They showed their tickets to the person at the door then were directed to where they would be sitting. Jack had only ever snuck into the theater and watched from the wings or the rafters, so it was certainly a shock to find that they were in the best seats in the house!

He looked around and wished he had something to wear other than his usual clothes and cowboy hat. Cora must've noticed his unease because she leaned over to him and whispered, "You look fine. These people are just trying too hard to impress everyone around them."

The lights dimmed and the show began.

Over the course of the night, they saw around ten different acts that ranged from magicians to slapstick acts to trained animals to singers to dancers to comedians and more. It took a few acts, but eventually Cora heard Jack laughing next to her.

At the end of the show, they left the theater and began to walk back to Cora's house.

"I hope you enjoyed it," she said, making conversation.

"Oh, I did. It was great."

"I'm glad you could make it. You seemed like you could use a laugh."

"What makes ya say dat?"

"Well, you've just looked a little…upset ever since this afternoon."

"It's nothin'. Just some, well, relationship stuff."

"Oh, is that right? Well, the girl who holds your heart is very lucky indeed."

"Actually, there's no one. Not anymore."

Cora blushed slightly in embarrassment and Jack found it a strain not to crack a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push past my boundaries."

"No, it's alright. It's just somethin' I gotta get used to."

They reached Cora's house and Jack stared in awe at its sheer size. It could easily fit three Lodging Houses and a hundred newsies inside!

Cora noticed his stares and began nervously fidgeting with her hands as they walked up the steps to the front door. No doubt it was like nothing he was used to. "Um, thank you for joining me tonight. And for walking me home."

"It was no trouble. Thanks for invitin' me."

"Well, Jack Kelly, here is where I bid you good night."

"Good night, Cora."


	2. Lunch at Tibby's

In the morning, it didn't take the newsies long to figure out that something big had happened to Jack. It was the first morning since his break-up with Sarah that he actually smiled and talked while getting ready.

Unfortunately for them, Jack grabbed his papers and headed out before any of them could ask about it.

After Jack had gotten through nearly all of his papers, he ran into a familiar face.

"Cora?"

"Jack!" The beautiful girl came over to him with that gorgeous smile on her lips. "Selling papers again?"

"The life of a newsie."

He watched as she looked him over. "Can you spare a half hour?"

"How come?"

"Because I'm taking you out to lunch. You're as skinny as a rail." She took his hand and began leading him away from the crowd they were currently in. "Anywhere specific you like to go?"

"Well, we usually go out to Tibby's."

"Tibby's it is," she smiled.

The two of them entered the small restaurant, Cora admittedly never having eaten there previously. They were seated at a table and given a couple menus.

"Order whatever you want," Cora said. "I can take care of it."

Jack was more than a little embarrassed. He had enough sense to know that it was supposed to be the man who paid for the food. However, arguing and disagreeing with her would be just as bad. So he got just enough food to get him by. He didn't want to get too much so it didn't look like he was taking advantage of her kindness.

Cora only ordered a small cup of tea and a biscuit. "So, tell me about yourself," she said politely. "Any family here in Manhattan?"

"My newsies are da only family I'll ever need. My ma's not alive and my pop's, well…he's outta da picture."

"Oh. My mother passed away too. When I was only a little girl. I barely remember her. Life is tough."

"Ya got dat right."

"Um, how long have you been a…what did you call it…a newsie?"

"About ten years now."

"Oh, does that mean you were part of the strike a few months ago?"

"Yeah, me and my pal, Davey, were da leaders of it."

"You…you were the leader of that?" Cora asked in a shocked voice. Then she smiled broadly. "Well, I am honored to be your acquaintance."

This girl never ceased to amaze him. First she invited him to a see a show with her, then she buys him lunch, then she says she's honored to meet him when she realizes he was the strike leader. A girl like her in upper class wasn't even supposed to talk to him, much less do all of this for him.

"I wanted to help you all," she continued, "but my father is quite strict when it comes to where I put my time and money. So unfortunately, I was not able to help as much as I wanted to. I was so happy that people were finally taking a stand and not letting anything get in their way. And you even won!"

"Well, it wasn't just us newsies. We had help from da whole working class of New York."

"It is amazing that you were able to get so many people to help with your cause. I wish my father felt the same way."

"Thanks for da food, but I should get back to sellin' me papes," Jack said as he stood up.

"Yes, of course, I understand. It was so good to see you again." Cora paid for their food and they walked outside. "I…uh…plan on going for a little walk tomorrow in the park if you would like to join me."

Now she was asking him to go for a walk with her? Jack just couldn't understand why she was offering him so much.

"It's just a great way to get some peace and quiet and just talk. I'll be there late in the afternoon if you decide to come. It was lovely talking with you, Jack."

Wasn't he supposed to kiss her hand or something? This was making his head spin. How was he supposed to know what to do for a girl completely outside of his social class? At the same time, he felt drawn to her. She was certainly a far cry from Sarah in a lot of ways. But was it too soon for him to be doing this? Sarah had just been several weeks ago.

He would just have to see how it panned out. He did know one thing. He had every intention of joining her on her walk.

* * *

The next day, Cora walked along the set path, hoping for Jack to join her. After she had walked for a good amount of time, the boy fell into step beside her much to her delight.

The two of them walked and talked and ended up completely losing track of time. When Jack looked up, he realized the sun was beginning to set over the city.

He offered to walk her home and she gratefully accepted. On the way there, Jack took in what was happening. Here he was with a girl from the upper class who was constantly doing things for him despite how low he was on the totem pole.

Cora stopped at her door and turned to face him. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for walking me home again. I had a nice time."

"Same here. I'll catch ya later."

"Good-bye, Jack."

When Jack got back to the Lodging House, the boys grabbed him and refused to let him go until he told them his secret.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on!" he said as they took their arms off him. "Ya really wanna know?"

They all vigorously nodded their heads.

"Well, I was just walkin' tryin' to sell me papes when I bumped into this girl."

"Ha!" Racetrack said suddenly. He looked over at Kid Blink. "Told ya it was a girl! Pay up!"

Blink begrudgingly took a coin from his pocket and put in the boy's hand. Jack rolled his eyes and continued. "She invited me to a show dat night and I went with her. She bought me some lunch yesterday, and today we went for a walk in da park."

"Cowboy's got a new girlfriend!" Mush laughed.

"No, no, it's nothin' like dat!"

"Maybe not yet, but it will be eventually!" Bumlets said.

"You guys are crazy."

Racetrack scoffed. "We're just glad you ain't walkin' around sulkin' anymore."

Jack thought about that. Was he really acting that much different since he had met Cora?


	3. Cora's Father

Over the course of the next several weeks, Cora and Jack could be expected to meet every single day. Each day, they felt drawn to each other more and more but neither would ever admit it.

Jack could admit one thing. Cora was gorgeous and unbelievably cute. Sometimes when they went out to eat, she would place both of her elbows on the table and rest her chin on top of the back of her hands. Though he knew that wasn't exactly ladylike, the way she did that and the smile that went with it was enough to make his stomach flop.

Similarly, Cora felt the same way when she saw Jack simply smile. She wasn't going to deny that for a newsboy, he was very handsome.

"Jack," Cora said as they stood in front of her door. "Why don't you come in? You can meet my father."

Jack was bit nervous at the idea of meeting this gorgeous girl's father. Wasn't that supposed to be every guy's nightmare? Perhaps, if Cora was this nice to him even though they were from two different worlds, her father would be the same way. "Why not?"

Cora smiled and opened the door. "Daddy?" she called.

As Jack stood in the foyer, he looked around him in amazement. This house was even bigger and prettier on the inside!

He and Cora walked throughout the house and eventually, Cora found her father in the study. "There's someone I want you to meet," she said happily. She pulled Jack into her father's view. "Daddy, this is—"

"Jack Kelly," her father interrupted.

"You know him?"

Jack looked at Cora. "Your last name is Monahan?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your fadder is da one who sentenced me to da Refuge during da Strike."

Cora looked between Jack and her father, Emerson A. Monahan. Awkwardness stretched throughout the room faster than Cora ever thought was possible.

"This is the boy you've been spending all your time with?" he asked his daughter.

"Why didn't ya tell me your fadder was Judge Monahan?" Jack asked her.

Cora began feeling overwhelmed. They were both asking her questions at once and she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they had a history together…and not a good one at that.

"I am so sorry," Cora said softly to Jack.

"Why are you apologizing?" her father asked. "Never apologize to a newsboy."

"If I had known…"

"What, you would've kept him a secret from me?" he asked with an even harsher tone than before.

"No!" Cora said quickly. But then after a pause, she added quietly, "I don't know."

"I've heard enough. Mr. Kelly, you may leave. Cora, go to your room. Now."

"But Daddy—"

"Go!"

Cora looked over at Jack. "I'll show him out."

"You'll do no such thing. Mr. Kelly can show himself out."

"Daddy!"

"I told you to go to your room. Don't make me ask again."

She couldn't believe it. This was a side of her father she had never seen before. What had made him dislike newsboys so much? And why did Jack have to be the one he sent to the Refuge?

This night had not gone as she had planned.

* * *

Jack did not see Cora for many days ahead. He never saw her on the street like he usually did, he never saw her in the park, he never even saw her around her house. It was almost like she disappeared. He should've known not to get too close to her. They were just too different. They didn't belong together. If he had just seen that, he would've been spared all of this. How was it possible that the one girl he showed interest in since Sarah had to be the daughter of the judge who convicted him? Well, it could've been worse. She could've been Snyder's daughter. But even still, there had been a slim chance of them ever being together before. Now it was nearly impossible.

* * *

Cora sat in her room sulking for the millionth day in a row. Her father had forbid her from leaving ever since she brought Jack home. It was killing her not seeing him.

Rain began to patter on her window filling the silence in the room. She mustered up the courage she needed and slowly went downstairs.

"Daddy?" she said peeking into the study where he sat.

"What is it, Cora?"

"I want to know what happened. What do you have against Jack?"

"You don't know anything about him. You don't even know his real name."

"His name isn't Jack Kelly?"

"No, that's an alias. His real name is Francis Sullivan."

"_Francis_? Are you really surprised he changed his name? I don't blame him…"

"He's dangerous. He was sent to the Refuge and his sentence was extended because of the disorderly conduct he caused. He then escaped and lived as a fugitive until he was caught during the Strike and brought to me."

"Daddy, Jack Kelly is not dangerous. I have spent much time in his company and he has been nothing but nice to me. Don't tell me you don't know what went on in the Refuge while Warden Snyder was there. I know he's your friend and we have all attended many occasions together, but the man was arrested and sentenced to jail for life! What does that tell you?"

"Cora, you are part of the high society! He is nothing but a newsboy! You have no future with him."

"You think we can't be together because he's just a newsboy? I can't believe you're being so…so…shallow!"

"Cora Monahan, I did not raise you to talk to me that way!"

"I love him!" Cora said suddenly.

Her father was silent and stone-faced for a lot longer than she liked. Then he said coldly, "That's it, Cora. You will not leave this house without me from now on. How can I trust you out on the streets by yourself if you go and fall for a newsboy who doesn't even care about you?"

"You're wrong! Jack cares about me more than any other boy I've ever met! Certainly more than the ones you've tried to set me up with!"

"What kind of future will you have with someone like him? He can't provide for you! He's too poor to raise a family!"

"What does that matter? If we love each other, we'll make it work! You and Mama did!"

"That's entirely different. Your mother and I were in the same class and had money to be able to provide ourselves with. Your little newsboy has barely a penny to his name."

"What did that boy ever do to you? Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone like him could have feelings for me?"

"He only wants your money, Cora!"

"You will never know what he wants! You haven't given him the chance! You haven't even tried to understand how we feel! You don't understand anything!"

Cora turned around and bolted out of her house into the pouring rain. Allowing the rain to drown out her father's cries, she walked to the Manhattan Lodging House.


	4. At the Lodging House

All of the newsies in the Lodging House were trudging around in the bunk room after a long day of selling preparing for sleep. Jack's mind was clearly a thousand miles away, lost in thoughts about Cora.

He listened to the rain outside as he washed his face in the sink. After he dried himself off with a towel, his eyes caught movement outside the window on the street below. He ran to the window and wondered who in their right mind would be outside this late at night in such weather. He watched as the person, obviously a female, looked around her as if she was lost, then kept walking.

Could it be…?

Jack bolted outside and took off after the girl he had seen. He quickly got drenched, but he didn't care. When he finally caught up with the girl, his suspicions were correct. It was Cora.

"Cora, what are ya doing out here?"

"I…I had to see you. My father wouldn't let me leave the house at all. But I couldn't stay in there another second."

Jack looked at her. Her hands clutched her arms to keep warm and her hair was all matted down around her face. Her bottom lip quivered from the cold rain soaking through to her very bones. Her dress, short-sleeved unlike what he usually saw her in, was torn in a couple places.

"Come on," Jack said, putting his arm around her. "Let's getcha inside."

Jack's body felt warm against her freezing skin. She could feel his arm gently rubbing her own to keep her warm. Despite the cold, Cora could feel a blush rise to her cheeks.

They walked into the Lodging House together and Jack directed her upstairs where the rest of the boys were.

Almost all chatter immediately silenced at the sight of a female in the Lodging House.

"Here, let me get ya a towel," Jack said. He went to the washroom and wrapped a warm towel around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Cora said quietly.

"Hey fellas!" Jack announced. "This here is Miss Cora Monahan."

"Monahan?" Racetrack said suspiciously.

"Yeah. She's da judge's daughter."

"And you brought her here?!"

"Relax, Race. She can be trusted. I swear."

The boy he called Race backed down, but she could still see that look in his eyes. Jack introduced all the newsies to her one by one. How they managed to remember each other's name was a mystery to her.

As she looked around her, she could see how close all these boys were. There was no doubt in her mind that they would die trying to protect each other. Cora had never had someone like that.

In that moment, she realized that while she had a huge house to live in and everything she could ever ask for, these boys had more than she ever would. They had a special bond that no one could ever break. Though not by blood, they were family. If she could, Cora would gladly give up every cent she had in order to have what these boys had.

"It's nice to meet ya, Cora," the boy with the crutch said to her with a smile.

Cora smiled back. "Likewise."

"What's it like havin' Judge Monahan for a fadder?"

"Well, I love him, but…he's very hard to please. I took Jack to meet him, believe me when I say I didn't know about their history, and after that, he never let me leave the house. I've been trapped in there for days."

"Well…" the boy with the eye patch started. "Dat judge really don't like Cowboy here. Especially since he's da reason his friend Snyder got sent to jail."

"Wait a minute, Snyder was sent to jail because of you boys?"

"Yep!" Racetrack said proudly. "You'd be surprised what a little newspaper and some help from the governor will do."

"Wow. You are all incredible. I told Jack that I was so proud of you for standing up for what you wanted. You all really inspired me."

At that, she could see most of their tense shoulders relax a little bit. She hadn't even thought about how they would feel with the judge's daughter in the room. She probably could've planned that a bit better.

"Cora, you're welcome to stay here tonight," Jack said. "We have a separate room over there with a bed in it. It hasn't been used in a while, but it should be fine."

"Um, if the rest of you all don't mind…"

"Nah, Kelly's right. You're welcome here," Racetrack said.

Cora was shown to the room and she had to admit that it was definitely a far cry from what she was used to. But she really didn't care. She'd rather be here with Jack and all these other boys than back home with her father who didn't understand her at all.

A couple minutes later, Jack knocked on the door and walked in. "I got ya some extra clothes so ya can get outta those wet ones." He handed her a shirt and some pants.

She gratefully took them eager to change then realized something and began blushing furiously. "Um, Jack, I, uh, have a corset on…and well…I can't exactly…get it off by myself…"

She noticed Jack turn a slight shade of red as well. "Well, uh…I guess I can help if ya want me to."

"You don't have to," she insisted. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I have enough sense to know dat a woman can't breathe in dat thing. It'll be better if ya get it off. We'll just do it and do it fast."

Cora took a deep breath. "Okay. Turn around for a second." She slipped her dress off so she was just in her white underclothes with the corset on top. "Alright, just start unlacing it."

Jack turned back to her and tried to ignore the fact that she was only wearing a white gown. He quickly undid the laces on the back of her corset, forcing himself to keep his mind off her state of undress. His nervous fingers kept fumbling with the laces, but eventually he made it through all of them. "Okay, it's all undone."

"Thank you. You can leave now. I'll just finish getting changed."

Jack left and Cora took off her corset and undergarments and put on the pants and shirt Jack had brought for her. It was so strange to wear such clothing, but it was a lot more comfortable than what she normally wore.

"Cora, ya finished?" she heard on the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in." She wrung out her wet hair as Jack came back into the room.

"We're all about to head off to sleep. Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable and all."

Cora smiled. "I'm great. Just…my father will be looking for me. I don't want to go back to my house when he's just going to keep me locked up in there."

"We can just figure dat out come mornin'."

"I suppose you're right. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Good night."

"Night." Jack turned to leave.

"Oh, and Jack?" He turned back to face her. "Thank you for letting me stay here."


	5. Life of a Newsie

When Cora awoke, she was a bit sore from sleeping somewhere so different, but it was a small price to pay.

She exited the room and saw all the boys getting ready for their day ahead.

"Hey, Cora!" Jack called coming over to her. He handed her a cap similar to what a lot of the other boys were wearing. "Put this on." After obeying his request, he looked her over. "I can barely recognize ya. You should be fine when we go out on da streets today. We're gonna show ya da life of a newsie."

Cora smiled. She was more than happy with the idea of spending a day with all of them. She tied her curly hair into a couple of braids then tossed the hat back on. It was beyond strange to walk around the streets of New York in boys clothing. She got a few stares here and there, but she couldn't get over how much more comfortable it was. She would rather wear this than that ridiculous corset and all those layers, even on chillier days like today.

She couldn't help but laugh as she realized just how much all these boys blew up the daily headlines. Honestly, she didn't blame them. They needed to sell all their papers to eat, so they had to do whatever it took to get them all sold.

Cora was introduced to David, Jack's apparent best friend and the other strike leader. She quickly learned that it was his sister who Jack had been in love with before she left him. All the same, she and David became fast friends, even after he realized she was Judge Monahan's daughter.

At the end of the day, she had managed to avoid all prying eyes and get back to the Lodging House without anyone seeing her.

In the evening after all the boys had sold their papers, they gathered in the Lodging House to sit around and relax or play some card games. Suddenly, Racetrack ran up the stairs to the bunk room where Cora was.

"Fellas, there's someone downstairs lookin' for Cora!" he said urgently. "I think he's someone workin' for Monahan!"

Cora's wide eyes went over to Jack. Jack quickly put her in the spare room.

"Be quiet," he told her.

She put her ear to the door and listened to the conversation outside. She recognized the voice as one of her father's friends from the courthouse.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack opened the door again. "Coast is clear," he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," she smiled back.

To her relief, she had made it through the whole day without being taken back home.

The next day was a different matter…

She woke up in the same bed bright and early. After getting a peek into a day of the life of a newsie, she had grown to appreciate what they did so much more. These very early mornings were quite difficult!

They all left the Lodging House to grab their papers and quickly began selling. Cora usually stayed close to Jack, but sometimes they would bump into another newsie and Cora would follow him for a while.

She and Jack were walking down the streets when someone gently grabbed her arm.

"Cora?"

Cora turned and saw a familiar face. "Jesse?"

"Who's this?" Jack asked.

"One of the boys my father tried to marry me off to. I refused."

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Jesse said. "Your father is worried about you. Come, I'll take you to him."

"No," Cora said pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I'm not going back. I've found a new place to stay."

"What? With the newsboys? Cora, you're not meant to live there. That's not who you are."

"Maybe not, but I've spent time with them. They're better than almost everyone I was forced to be with and talk to when I was with my father. I'd give up everything if I could to stay with them."

"I'm sorry, but I was told not to take no for an answer. And you're not the only one. We've been asked to take him too."

"You and who?"

Jesse sighed and held his hand up in some kind of signal. Suddenly, all kinds of policemen swarmed the street they were on. Some of them grabbed Cora and others grabbed Jack.

"What are you doing?!" Cora screamed to Jesse. "JACK!"

Jack was taken away before her very eyes.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Cora was being thrown into her father's study where he bore a very unhappy look.

"Cora Monahan," he said sternly. "I don't know what to say. You leave the house without warning and you don't return? And what on earth are you wearing?"

"Jack gave them to me. He gave me a place to stay and dry clothes."

"You mean to tell me that not only have you been walking around New York in boys' clothing, but you slept in a place that houses over twenty boys?!"

"I slept in a different room! And even if I hadn't, they were the nicest boys I have ever met and they would never take advantage of me! Even though they knew I was the daughter of the man who had sentenced their leader to the worst place in the city, they still allowed me to sleep there for the night!"

"They were only trying to get your money!"

"What money? You think they believed I had any money to my title after I left my home?! You keep thinking that everyone who doesn't have money is constantly looking to steal from those who do! But I saw firsthand what those boys have and all the money in the world could never buy it! They are a family! And I would give anything to have what they have!"

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I've never seen clearer. Now tell me, why did you have Jack arrested?"

"He is being charged for assault. And kidnapping."

"Assault on who?! He never assaulted me or anyone! And kidnapping?! _I_ was the one who went to _him_!"

"Cora, he doesn't belong in your world, and you don't belong in his! It's better this way!"

"If you sentence Jack Kelly to jail, I will never forgive you."

Cora turned and ran up the stairs to her room. Once there, she leaned against the door, sank down, and cried.


	6. Jack's Trial

Three days later, it was time for Jack's trial. As much as her father tried to make her not go, Cora found a way to get there. Now forced back into her usual layers of clothing, she sat in the audience in the courtroom and watched with horror as Jack was lead in to the room handcuffed. She met his eyes once but then had to look away as she couldn't take the fear and sadness in them.

"Case of Jack Kelly," the bailiff announced. "Charged with assaulting and kidnapping Miss Cora Monahan."

"Jack Kelly," Judge Monahan said as he sat up in the judge's bench. "Do you have anything to say?"

Jack looked over to Cora and remained silent.

"Well, then, Mr. Kelly…"

Judge Monahan looked over at his daughter. As she sat there with glistening tears in her eyes, he realized how much she looked like her mother.

His beloved wife. His one and only love. Stolen from the both of them so long ago. And now here he was stealing away their daughter's dreams. She had never loved anyone before. If she had, she certainly hadn't led on that she did. From the moment, Jack Kelly had stepped into the courtroom, he could see the look in both of their eyes. He was wrong. Those two had nothing but love in them. Her first love and he was taking him away.

"All charges are dropped."

A bang of his gavel sounded throughout the courtroom. Cora laughed and looked up to where her father sat. He gave her a small nod and she smiled broadly at him.

The handcuffs were taken off Jack's arms. As soon as he was free, Cora ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Jack tightly wrapped his own arms around her tiny waist. No one stopped them.

* * *

"Cora…" her father started when they were in the Judge's Chambers. "Please forgive me. I don't know why I did all of this. But I now see that I was wrong. Mr. Kelly does have feelings for you just like you said. And though I still may not exactly approve of it, I can see that you really do love him. And if your mother was here, she would've stopped me. I think she's the reason why I dropped all the charges."

"I forgive you, Daddy," Cora said.

"Go. He's waiting for you."

Cora smiled and hugged her father. "I love you."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too."

Cora raced out of the courthouse and to the Lodging House. "Jack!" she called.

"Cora?"

They met at the top of the stairs and hugged once more. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, he came to his senses, didn't he?"

Cora laughed. "Yes, he did."

"If ya don't mind me askin', do ya know why he did dat?"

"Because…because he saw that I…well, I have feelings for you. Feelings that I've never had for anyone else before." She felt her face begin to get a bit warm. "But…I understand if you don't feel the same way," she said quickly. "I mean, I know about Sarah, and you have my father to worry about and everything."

"Cora," Jack said gently. "I don't care who your fadder is, I don't care dat you're in da higher class, I only care about you." Jack put his hand to her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "What I felt for Sarah is nothin' compared to what I feel for you. I love you, Cora."

Cora looked at him. He loved her. Jack Kelly really loved her. "And I love you, Jack."

Their heads began going closer and closer until Jack closed the gap between them and kissed her.

His kiss with Sarah flashed through his mind, but within milliseconds, it became a distant and cloudy memory.

That was how he knew Cora Monahan, a woman he never knew he could or would love, was the one.


End file.
